


a blue star is traded for gold

by whynothulk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repeated Line, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk





	a blue star is traded for gold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a blue star is traded for gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943040) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



 

-x-

 

To zła noc.

 

-x-

 

To ta noc, kiedy Steve nie śpi.

Noc, kiedy wpatruje się we wnętrze swoich powiek (nie może otworzyć oczu – pełny księżyc maluje cieniami na suficie, ścianach i podłodze jego najgorsze koszmary ) i głęboko oddycha.

Udaje, że znów jest w latach czterdziestych, w swoim malutkim, obskurnym mieszkaniu i wokół siebie czuje ramiona, a do ucha, cichym i spokojnym głosem szepcze mu Bucky.

 

-x-

 

To zła noc.

 

-x-

 

To ta noc, kiedy w cieniach kryją się ludzie, a w drzwiach stoi mężczyzna – i idzie po niego.

W swoich koszmarach krzyczy.

To dlatego, że gdy znalazł Bucky’ego na tym okropnym, metalowym stole, nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

To stąd wie, kiedy śni; (wie, że koszmary nadchodzą, bo zatapiają zimne pazury w jego kręgosłupie i rozrywają go na kawałki) bo w końcu jest w stanie _krzyczeć_. Przeciągle, gardłowo i z desperacją.

 

-x-

 

To Zła noc.

 

-x-

 

Otwiera swój szkicownik nie zważając na ciemność i przesuwa ołówkiem po papierze. Próbuje przelać swój ból na papier (to nic nie daje i zdusza krzyk głęboko w sobie).

Bierze łyk wódki prosto z butelki i kaszle, czując płomienie na języku. Jego żołądek skręca się, gdy płyn go dotyka. Wie, że nie może się upić – ale musi spróbować.

Bo to jedna z tych nocy.

To ta noc, która będzie trwać przez tygodnie.

Przechodzi przez pokój. Sprawdza, czy zamknął drzwi i okna. Próbuje włączyć telewizor i radio, ale hałas tylko pogarsza sytuację, drapie i szczypie jego skórę, gryzie w uszy, i przypomina o wszystkim co kiedykolwiek stracił.

 

-x-

 

To Zła Noc.

 

-x-

 

W końcu, upada na kolana. Wykończony, czując jak strach ściska jego gardło. W cieniach widzi ludzi – w drzwiach stoi Red Skull, widzi, jak się śmieje.

Steve patrzy.

I w końcu, _w końcu,_ krzyczy. Nie śpi – wie o tym, bo ślady paznokci na dłoniach krwawią – i w końcu może _krzyczeć_.

Cały ten strach i wściekłość, cały ból, który zbierał w sobie przez lata – krzyczy czując to wszystko. Wszystko od dzieciństwa, od szkolenia, od znalezienia Bucky’ego, a potem stracenia go – od swojej śmierci, a potem powrotu.

\- Sir, czy wszystko w porządku? – pyta Jarvis, delikatnym i niemal zbyt cichym głosem. Red Skull znika, cienie na ścianach rozpływają się; Bucky’ego już nie ma.

\- Tak – Steve mówi, próbując złapać oddech. Zamyka oczy, przyciska dłonie do czoła, kładzie się na podłodze. – Musiałem po prostu krzyknąć.

Bierze kolejny nierówny wdech.

\- To po prostu Zła Noc.

 

-x-

 

 

 


End file.
